


a shoulder for you to rest your head on

by Ironicspoon



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: But out of love, Crack Fic, Gen, Getting Together, Idol AU, M/M, text fic, the boys bully junhoe relentlessly, this is a whole JOKE AND A HALF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicspoon/pseuds/Ironicspoon
Summary: junhoe: concept:momhwan: noor; it starts with a plan and then another and then suddenly they have this group chat dedicated to teaching chanwoo about sex and talking about hanbin and bobby’s dating habits, and jinhwan honestly can't remember why they bothered in the first place(aka the crack ikon text fic no one ever asked for)





	1. concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to upload this instead of updating if you please yell at me also THIS IS CRACK and NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY in case anyone takes offense idk but here you go im sorry
> 
> (also im sorry if the format of this fic sucks im too lazy to make it look good)

petition 2 boycott kim jinhwan

pres of double b club: so as we all know,

 

pres of doubleb club: double b is the dominant ship in our group,

 

pres of doubleb club: and we know that they’re f*cking so ets just gt them together

 

dong aegyo: hyung why did u censor the word fucking 

 

pres of doubleb club: chanwoos in this group chat

 

dong aegyo: chanwoo is 18

 

pres of doubleb club: i dont see your point

 

momhwan: if the point of this groupchat is to get them together then whys the group chst name “petition 2 boycott kim jinhwan”

 

pres of doubleb club: because junhoe made himself an admin

 

momhwan: made himself ?

 

pres of doubleb club: he stole my phone

 

junHoe: hyung just accept ur role in this group

 

momhwan: Disappointed but Not Surprised

 

dong aegyo: jinhwna jsut>. memed

 

junHoe: we changed him,

 

dong aegyo: u changed him

 

junHoe: um nO we changed him as a family

 

pres of doubleb clun: no…..june….impretty sure that was ur fault acstually

 

junHoe: i

 

chanwoo: ^^yeah its all ur fault 

 

pres of doubleb club: CHANWOO JUST SLID IN THERJ. LIKE HE WAS SO FUCKIN READYT™ 

 

pres of doubleb club: WE ALL AHVEN RECEIPTS ON OYU

 

junHoe: cHANWOO I FUC KCIJNGN TYRUSTEFD YOU

 

chanwoo: hyung i have receipts on you

 

chanwoo: i have receipts on all of you

 

junHoe: JVUYDIUOJ FUC K

 

dong aegyo: i never thought that id see a day where chanwoo would threaten receipts on peop[le

 

junHoe: cHANWOO STO UR GONFA EXPOS EME 

 

momhwan: pretends to be shocked

 

dong aegyo: hYuGN. STOPGJH !!!!!!!! MEMINGF !!!1!!!!!!!!!

 

momhwan: no you stop memeing

 

dong aegyo: i havent memed in the past 24 hours

 

chanwoo: are we actually ever gonna use this group chat for its purpose?

 

pres of doubleb club: no

 

momhwan: no

 

dong aegyo: no

 

junHoe: no

 

pres of doubleb club: i glad that we know our place in the qorld

 

momhwan: junhoe, pls dont corrupt chanwoo, 

 

momhwan: thats my only rule

 

pres of doubleb club: plot twist hes already corrupted 

 

junHoe: momhwan momhwan momhwan

 

dong aegyo: momhwan momhwan

 

momhwan: shu t upj

 

junHoe: its his fault for joining the bnd

 

junHoe: there r ppl like kim hanbin and kim bobby in our group and ur worried ab ME corrupting th bbby

 

momhwan: all of you are on the road to corruption

 

junHoe: lol true

 

chanwoo: i still dont get the point of this group chat

 

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

junHoe: not to alrm yalldts but chanwoo and i were in the studio and,

 

momhwan: and?

 

pres of doubleb club: theres usualy very questionable things that can be found in the studio

 

chanwoo: hyungs...

 

chanwoo: there was a c*ndom in the studio

 

pres of doubleb club: we shouldve had the sext talk with chanwoo a while ago

 

pres of doubleb club: pls deliver us some SUPRISING news 

 

pres of doubleb club: cant believe the studio tho like damn thats a public space y r they gettin down n dirty there

 

momhwan: im dispapointed

 

junHoe: not surprised tho

 

pres of doubleb club: ye im not surprised :-/

 

dong aegyo: why are we ignoring the fact that chanwoo censored the word condom

 

momhwan: we dont use that word in this house

 

momhwan: chanwoo is a good son

 

chanwoo: im a what

 

momhwan: a gosodgdood sun

 

chanoo: hm

 

dong aegyo: hm

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

chanwoo: you know…..

 

chanwoo: during mix and match hanbin and bobby hyung told me they were going to give me the “sext talk?”

 

chanwoo: whats the sext talk?

 

chanwoo: its been three years and i still have no idea

 

pres of doubleb club: god how did we ever live without chanwoo

 

momhwan: dont worry we’ll get to that talk someday

 

junHoe: this band is so trgic i shouldve joied winner

 

momhwan: winner won win

 

junHoe: shu up

 

dong aegyo: are we not gonna adress the fact that chanwoo is 18 years old isnt exactly sure what sex is?

 

momhwan: chanwoo is my reason to keep going 

 

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

chanwoo: so i asked hanbin hyung about sext

 

momhwan: squints

 

pres of doubleb club: YVBFIHEFVBIBFI

 

chanwoo: he told me that’d he tell me when im older??

 

momhwan: double squints

 

pres of doubleb club: what did we do to deserve chanwoo

 

dong aegyo: so…….

 

dong aegyo: he didnt deny calling sex s e x t,

 

dong aegyo: sext

 

dong aegyo: this is the same man that writes all our songs,

 

momhwan: ^also the same man that once cried because a pack of crackers was sitting at the side of the road, abandoned

 

junHoe: and cried every single time he’s seen frozen, which is at least 11 times,

 

dong aegyo: once he told me to join blackpink because i told him that mulan isnt the best disey princess

 

momhwan: shhhh dony do that to him he’ll take it persona;lly

 

dongaegyo: kIM HANBIN IS A GROWN MAN,

 

momhwan: *19

 

dongaegyo: HES GROWN ENOUG HJ

 

junHoe: noah fence but i win 

 

junHoe: jinhwan hyung once told me to leave the grouo bc ive never seen high school musical

 

momhwan: ^i cant debut with someone who doesnt know the clssics

 

dong aegyo: bobby told me to leave yg because i said crocs werent /that/ ugly

 

junHoe: thats too far you deserved that one

 

momhwan: theyre sensitive guys

 

junHoe: well ,i, koo junhoe, wanst thre one who cried whiel watbvhing mulan

 

momhwan: you tried so hard with that sentence….. And it just disnt work….

 

chanwoo: i jusrt wanted to know what the sext was n now youre all just harassing each other please help

-

BIG BANG FANCLUB

 

bobbo: this chat is suspicosubly quie t

 

handbean: suspsicissouyly quiedt… yes ,

 

bobbo: i wonder……..did they,,,,,,,, make anothebr caht…...

 

handbean: it apears so…… suspiciosuyl

 

junHoe: u guys r smarter than i thught

 

handbean: thank u june!

 

junHoe: that wasnt a compliment

 

bobbo: nya

 

momhwan: excuse u

 

hanbean: nya

 

momhwan: oh jesus fuck

 

pres of doubleb club: *oh jesus f*ck

 

momhwan: stop i ahte this

 

handbean: why nya-ot

 

bobbo: haha good one bin

 

momhwan: just think before you speak just for once jesus christ

 

pres of doubleb club: bobby is religious ur gnna Offend him

 

bobbo: [sad nya]

 

momhwan: bobby is also f*cking hanbin soo

 

bobbo: nya

 

bobbo: wait no

 

bobbo: i have to go

 

handbean: nya

 

momhwan: disgusting

 

chanwoo: nya

 

momhwan: jesus christ chanwoo dont

 

dong aegyo: darn

 

dong aegyo: i forgot that this chat existed

 

bobbo: screenshotted recorded receipt taken u guys r betraying us with another chat

 

dong aegyo: you managed to spell all of that right but you cant even spell the word yes correctly?

 

bobbo: nya

 

handbean: nya

 

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

junHoe: plan: 

 

momhwan: no

 

junHoe: we’re all in the practice room,

 

momhwan: ok

 

junHoe: a hoard of fangirls burst in, killing everyone except bobby and hanbin, they get married and have five kids, naming them after us

 

dong aegyo: acceptable

 

momhwan: how do the fangirls get in?

 

junHoe: dont ask questions

 

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

 

junHoe: concept:

 

momhwan: no

 

junHoe: we’re all in the practice room,

 

momhwan: ok

 

junHoe: a hoard of fangirls burst in, killing everyone except bobby and hanbin, they get married and have five kids, naming them after us

 

momhwan: thats what you just said five minutes ago but insead you used the word concept

 

junHoe: i wasnt sure if ynhyeogn and chanwoo would get it otherwise

 

dong aegyo: no im pretty sure they did and they just didnt want to reply 

 

dong aegyo: bc its dumb, in case you didnt understand,

 

-

petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan

momhwan: concept:

 

dong aegyo: ok

 

pres of doubleb club: ok

 

chanwoo: ok

 

junHoe: OH SO WHEN HE DOES IT ITS OKAY

 

momhwan: we take this group chat name,

 

pres of doubleb club: acceptable

 

chanwoo: ^

 

dong aegyo: never say acceptable before jinhwan finishes a sentence

 

momhwan: and change it,

 

junHoe: :-(

 

pres doubleb club: i agree

pres of doubleb club: @jinhwan go ahead

 

momhwan: yunhyeong ypure the admin

 

junHoe: HSYUNG I ACNR BELEIEVE Y OU U

 

pres of doubleb club: right lol

 

pres of doubleb club changed the group chat name to “B.I YOU TELL EM”

 

junHoe: JIEUFGYUHIJF I ACNT E BEL IE VE :(

 

dong aegyo: an iconic double b moment good job hyung

 

pres of doubleb club: thanks xoxo

 

junHoe: why r yallt ignoring God Himself , 

 

junHoe: ju-ne

 

momhwan: its a dumb stage name 

 

junHoe: i

 

pres of doubleb club: no one gets it

 

junHoe: litsnen,

 

dong aegyo: im not the one with the word hoe in his name

 

junHoe: my parents gave me this name,

 

momhwan: your nickname is junHoe

 

junHoe: i ,,, , ,, , ,,,,,,,,, ,

 

junHoe: sudden;y ….. . . i cantf rea dk

 

momhwan: u cant type either

 

junHoe: [deleted jinhwan’s message at 2:34 p.m.]

 

momhwan: squints

 

chanwoo: dont worry

 

chanwoo: i support you hyung

 

junHoe: ur the only one left who matters to me chanwoo

 

pres of doubleb club: uhhhh since when did chanwoo support anyone

 

junHoe changed the chat name to “petition 2 boycot kim jinhwan”

 

junHoe: no snakes in my house !

 

pres of coubleb club kicked junHoe from the conversation

 

pres of doubleb club changed the chat name to “B.I YOU TELL EM”

 

dong aegyo: this is so petty so great

 

dong aegyo: if only bobby hyung and hanbin hyung were here to see this3

 

dong aegyo: bobby hyung would be so proud

 

momhwan: hanbin would be so dispapointed^

 

chanwoo: i told hanbin and he said that hes glad our members support each other so much

 

momhwan: youre in the studio?

 

chanwoo: yeah

 

dong aegyo: poor bby 

 

dong aegyo: remember u have the right to say no

dong aegyo: dont let them force u into anything u dont want to do

 

pres of doubleb club kicked dong aegyo from the chat

 

momhwan: this family is so disappointing

 

chanwoo: yeah well we’re a family so there’s that

 

momhwan: ur right chanu

 

momhwan: if i could kick out yunhyeon we’d be the perfect duo

 

pres of doubleb club: im not even gonna kick you for that ur right

 

-

junHoe

 

junHoe: bI TC H TAKE ME BACK IST EBE N 38 M INUTE S HOE

 

pres of doubleb club: all you do is disappoint

 

junHoe: well im not gonna dney the truth

 

-

dong aegyo

 

pres of doubleb club: you dont want to come back?

 

dong aegyo: idk not rlly

 

dong aegyo: its peaceful on the other side here with bobby hyung and hanbin hyung

 

pres of doubleb club: that sounds so sad

 

dong aegyo:  
[sent a screenshot]

Chat: three men apart from the rest  
Members: bobby, hanbin, donghyuk

 

dong aegyo: yeha it is

 

pres of doubleb club: you poor thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter they wont hate june so much but for now........hes my punching bag dw they still love each other
> 
> catch me at:  
> @stanyoonjin (on ig)  
> @stanamseok (on twt)  
> @smhsenpai (on tumblr)


	2. hanbin! happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.’s boyfriend: consider this a confession, bin-ah~
> 
>  
> 
> B.i’s best friend: squints harder than usual
> 
>  
> 
> B.i’s #1 fan: KIM JIWOn
> 
>  
> 
> B.i’s boyfriend: kim jiwon is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.....i absolutely have no idea what this is

Hanbin-ah! Happy birthday!

 

B.i’s #1 fan: hbd hanbin ur old now congrat

 

B.i’s side hoe: HAPPY BIRHTDAY HANBIN HYUGN OUR BEATUFIUCL CHIDL

 

B.i.: tHANK U <33333333

 

B.i: bu t yunhyeon….. June….. You’r eliterally in th netx room overd

 

B.i’s best friend: ????? but youre in the studio ?????

 

B.i: lamo wait am i

 

B.i: fuckin wildtd i didnst relaixe everytwhere losokjs the same noiw

 

B.i’s real best friend: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEADER I LOEV YOUu u u uu uuuUu <333333333

 

B.i’s best friend: aww he’s finally admitting it !

 

B.i’s real best friend: admitting what? :-)

 

B.i’s best friend: bobby stop stealing my idesa

 

B.i’s real best friend: wha 

 

B.i’s real best friend changed his name to b.i.’s sugar daddy

 

B.i’s sugar daddy: is di s better hyugn

 

B.i’s side hoe: oh ym godt

 

B.i’s side hoe: he finally did it

 

B.i’s first child: they’re meant for each other 

 

B.i’s favorite child: there’s so many b.i’s in this chat my brain hurts

 

B.i’s side hoe: my heart hurts my otp is canononon n

 

B.: idk which one i am anymore

 

B.i: y r yalld stil awke

 

B.i’s best friend: we were waiting for you to come home to celebrate but

 

B.i: ima blasttedt home then

 

B.i: be righ overt !!!!!! <33333333

 

B.i’s sugar daddy: wait no i’ll b right over

 

B.i’s sugar daddy: stay right there bin

 

B.i: alrigh

 

B.i’s #1 fan: my parents r so cute couple goals

 

B.i’s side hoe: looks like we wont be celebrating until morning then

 

b.i’s first child: junhoe………..

 

B.i;s first child: why do all your nicknames have the word hoe in it?

 

B.i’s side hoe: it’s a part of me now

 

B.i’s side hoe: i’ve fially accepted who i am

 

B.i’s side hoe: i dont need ur acceptance to be myself

 

B.i.’s first child: ya but no one aksed

 

B.i’s side hoe: tomrrow im asking yg for a solo debut i hate u all

 

1:04 a.m.

 

B.i.’s sugar daddy changed their name to B.i.’s boyfriend 

 

B.i’s boyfriend: what a beautiful day this day looks like its going to be

 

B.i’s side hoe: bOY MFRIND

 

B.i’s first child: wh a t

 

B.’s boyfriend: consider this a confession, bin-ah~

 

B.i’s best friend: squints harder than usual

 

B.i’s #1 fan: KIM JIWOn

 

B.i’s boyfriend: kim jiwon is dead

 

2:06 a.m.

 

B.i’s boyfriend: THAT WAS JUNHOE FOR TH LOEV OF GOD

 

B.i’s boyfriend: I LEFT M PHOEN HERE

 

B.i’s best friend: it was hard to tell because that first sentence he sent made no sense anyway so i assumed it was you

 

B.i’s bets friend: yet it still took you two an hour to get back, interesting,

 

B.i’s side hoe: i love our family !1!!111!!11

 

B.i’s #1 fan: does that mena that youregonna change your name then? :(

 

B.i’s boyfriend: nah lmao

 

B.i’s best friend: squints considerably harder

 

B.i.: ya r u guys dumb we’re DATING

 

B.i’s side hoe: i GOT THRME TO ADMIT TWHAT TEHYR FUCK INGF

 

B.i’s #1 fan: MMmmmMM HELL YEHA WE FUCKDINGT DID IT !!!!!!! DID !!!! IT!!!!!!

 

B.i’s #1 fan: good job june

 

B.i’s side hoe: thank u!

 

B.i’s favorite child: donghyuk collapsed into tears next to me

 

B.i’s favorite child: congrats hyungs though!!!!!!

 

B.i’s best friend: it only took you like seven years

 

B.i’s boyfriend: we’re more than fucking!!!!!! We hold hands and shit!!!!!!!!

 

B.i’s side hoe: romantic

 

B.i’s boyfriend: we go n eat mcdonalds together on pay days!!!!!!!!

 

B.i’s first child: i love how we could be talking about this in real life but we’re all just siting here in the living room on our phones

 

B.i’s #1 fan: somet thign s cant b put into physlicial wordt

 

B.i’s side hoe: hyuk shut up u ficuking cried

 

B.i’s #1 fan: *cried for a good reason

 

B.i’c first child: SH U UP JINHWNA HYUGNF CRIE DTOO

 

Bi’s best friend: /cried for a good reason/

 

B.i’s favorite child: i love tru love

 

B.i's favorite child: donghyuk hyung i fucking told you

 

B.i: dont curse ur 12

 

B.i’s favorite child: sorry

 

B.i: its ok 

 

B.i: junhoe ad yunhyeon r corrupting you, i undertsnad, 

 

B.i’s first child: he’s fuckingf 18 y ru oppressing him

 

B.i: u cant curse either

 

B.i’s first child: i

 

b.i’s boyfriend: listen to ur mother

 

B.i’s first child: i hate tis side of them who spell things correctly and write comprehensive sentences

 

B.i’s best fried: me too

 

B.i: nya

 

B.i’s best friend: dont

 

B.i: its my birthday :(

 

b.i ‘s best friend: u two can go back to the studio and fuck we already ate your cake anyway

 

B.i: oh ym

 

B.i’s boyfriend: disappointed nya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (its not hanbin's birthday, idk why i decided on THIS plot idea)
> 
> ok literally i didnt edit this at ALL so its not funny and rereading it,,, its bad but its a crack fic anyway so shrug / also let it be known that i have no idea where this is going the height of the fic is probably this chapter and this is the most plot that this fic is ever gonna have soz
> 
> also!!!!! thank you guys so much??! i didnt think that the support for this fic would exist or that anyone would comment since this fic is pretty much a joke but so many of you said that it made you laugh! thanks so much for leaving feedback i love all of u =//u//=
> 
> catch me at:  
> @stanyoonjin (on ig)  
> @stanamseok (on twt)  
> @smhsenpai (on tumblr)


	3. bobby is a closeted furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dong aeygo: WE JU. GTO TO THE PARTFN WHERE HANBIN HYGUNG RAPS AND HE S BANGIGNFGFFH HIS FIST ON THE TABEL. ASKIGN GOD WHY CODULNT WE DEBUT AND CHANTINGF TEAM B TEAM B OVERJ AND OVERGD GAAGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i hate this

bobby is a closted furry 2k17

dong aegyo: jinhwan hyugn. Is ,,crying.,, , ,, , ,,,,,,, ,

 

tag urself im smtm3 ep7: why thjo

 

dong aegyo: bobbys rap came on from climax and hes jus fuckingh cryingj ab how much team b deserves to debut…… like we fuckinghj debuted wahs he on abt

 

pres of doubleb club: ya its beeeeeen lik 2 yrs

 

dong aegyo: why was that beeeeeeeen so long

 

pres of doubleb club: bc i had 2 pause n think ab how long go we debuted

 

hanbin’s suagr daddy: did we rly dbedut or wa stht jus leik

 

hanbin’s sygar daggy: a bizzare fever dreamj i had afterg 2014

 

hanbin’s sugar daddy: but lol jins cryignjf bc of me xoxo ur welcome

 

dong aegyo: u thought our debut was a bizzare feve rdream…….

 

momhwan: ODNT R LAUGThj iM FUCKINHGND . C$rzyinbG

 

dong aegyo: btw chanwoos witnessing this entire thing irl but hes not replying bc jinhwan hyungs giving him trauma

 

dong aeygo: WE JU. GTO TO THE PARTFN WHERE HANBIN HYGUNG RAPS AND HE S BANGIGNFGFFH HIS FIST ON THE TABEL. ASKIGN GOD WHY CODULNT WE DEBUT AND CHANTINGF TEAM B TEAM B OVERJ AND OVERGD GAAGAIN

 

tag ursel im smtm3 ep 7: why si he wtachignd climax

 

momhwan: U GUYS. RAP. OS HGOODJ GIODD J OB

 

momhwan: SO ATEKLENTED TED T ELENT RAP SO GOOD

 

hanbin’s sugar daddy: wot does that even say

 

junHoe: why r u typin like dis

 

dong aegyo: bC HES FUCKIGN CRYING THATS WHY

 

Momhwan: SO. GOOFD TEH fUKC 

 

Momhwan: I LOEV YODU GUSY NEVER LEAV EME 

 

Momhwan: HANBIN JIWON IF FUCKINGF. LOEBE YOU <333333333333333333

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: uhhhhhhh i lobe u too <333333333333

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: i lobe u but why. r fuckin cryiung

 

Momhwan: bECAUSE I FUCKIGN LOEV OYU GUYS THATS WHY

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: o

 

Momhwan: u gUSY RAP SO GODODO GOOD

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: well thanks i guess

 

Dong aegyo: u could say that rn jinhwan hyung’s…...

 

Dong aegyo: hes like tt

 

Chanwoo: just like Tt

 

Momhwan: ok well that was too far

Momhwan: that was gross never do that again

 

Donghyuk: u wERE JUS CRYING UP TIL LIEK. 2 SECS JS AGO

 

Dong aegyo: i hate this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter and one more and then im finishing it because i have commitment issues i am so sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junHoe: two words that describe me go
> 
>  
> 
> jinhwan: ignorant 
> 
>  
> 
> junhoe: wow ok
> 
>  
> 
> donghyuk: slut
> 
>  
> 
> junhoe: ,acceptable,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this ugly last chapter

bobby is a closted furry 2k17

 

junHoe: two words that describe me go

 

jinhwan: ignorant 

 

junhoe: wow ok

 

donghyuk: slut

 

junhoe: ,acceptable,

 

bobby is a closted furry 2k17

junHoe: I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU ALL

 

Momhwan: what

 

junHoe: I JUST. WITNESSED THE SECOND COMING OF JESUSJ CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: amen

 

Dong aegyo: the second coming…...of jesus christ…..r u sure

 

junHoe: I REad A COMMENt

 

Momhwan: oh no

 

junHoe: ON OUR IG

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: omg wAit who was th lasyt to post

 

Momhwan: was it donghyuk?

 

Chanwoo: it was donghyuk

 

Donghyuk: it was me im

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: damn chanwoo just appears outta no where like a ghost or smth

 

junHoe: tHE COMMENRT WAS

 

junHoe: “”’AIGOO DONG DONG OPPA””:”

 

Dong aegyo: i-

 

Momhwan: screenshot or it didnt happen

 

junHoe: sent a screenshot at 8:41 p.m.

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: DONG DONG

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: OPPA

 

junHoe: IM wHEZEZING\

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: DONGHYUK CHANGE UR NAEM

 

pres of doubleb club: IM CRYGIFN D O I T\\\

 

Dong aegyo: WHERE R U ALL COMING FROM

 

Chanwoo: “dong aegyo” was too cute anyway its getting old

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: oh man chanu droppin that sick roast

 

junHoe: u can all. Thank me

 

Momhwan: no

 

Dong aegyo: no

 

Chanwoo: no

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: no

 

Hanbin’s sugar daddy: no

 

Pres of doubleb club: no

 

junHoe: i …..cant believe thjs

 

junHoe: i found this GEM

 

Dong aegyo: this is not a gem its a CURSE

 

junHoe: a BEAUTIFUDL curse!!!!!!!

 

Dong aegyo: DO YOU NGOT KNWO WHAT CUr SE IS

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: change ur name tho

 

Hanbin;s sugar daddy: ya do it

 

Dong aegyo: this is peer pressure im calling my mother

 

Momhwan: ring ring

 

Momhwan: this is ur mother speaking i believe that u should change ur name to dong dong oppa

 

Pres of doubleb club: “ring ring”

 

Dong dong oppa: i ahte this banfdi shouldve dropped out and joined 2ne1 as the fourth member

 

Tag urself im smtm3 ep7: wow ok too soon???????????

chanu: thank god for dong dong oppa

-

bobby is a closeted furry 2k17

 

chanwoo: hey dad whats for dinner tonight

 

hanbin’s sugar daddy: SERVINF THESE LOOKS 

 

dong aegyo: WE HAVENT EATEN IN THREE DAYS

 

-

bobby is a closeted furry 2k17

 

momhwan: i officially am closing this chat and going back to reg imessage

 

chanwoo: good idea

 

hanbin's sugar daddy: it's a shit idea

 

junHoe: we hate u

 

dong dong oppa: wh

 

momhwan: GOODNIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope none of you were expecting more cuz this fic is ugly but perhaps...one day it could update. who knows


End file.
